DWYS
D'WYS' (101.1 FM), currently broadcasting as 101.1 Yes The Best, is a commercial radio station in Metro Manila, licensed to Pasay City. It was owned by Pacific Broadcasting Systems (a wholly owned subsidiary of Manila Broadcasting Company) in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the CCP Complex, Pasay City, and its transmitter is located atop the BSA Twin Towers, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City sharing the same site with 90.7 Love Radio & 96.3 Easy Rock. 101.1 Yes The Best operates 24 hours a day (except Holy Week annually where it signs-off from midnight of Maundy Thursday until they resume operations starting on Black Saturday), with its well-crafted playlist features Pop music, OPM and Asian Pop, and the Philippines' Best Mix of Music from the 1980s to present. DZFX 101.1 (1980–1985) Owned by the Makati Broadcasting Network, it transferred from the 87.5 mHz and began broadcasting. It played classical songs until October 11, 1985, and a few minutes before 12 noon, it played its last song, a Mozart piece, just before the top of the hour. A five-second silence ensued, and the production launch presentation was played saying goodbye to DZFX and saying hello to DWKS-FM or KISS-FM. Kiss FM 101.1 (1985–1988) Shortly after DZFX 101.1's sign off in October 11, 1985 it rebranded as Kiss FM 101.1 (call letters DWKS) with studios located at 14th floor, Insular Life Building, Ayala Ave. cor. Paseo de Roxas, Makati Central Business District. It introduced innovations like having the frequency number on its telephone number, programs like the " Top 20 at 12" and the launch date as 10-11, standing as the frequency. From 1985, it had the Contemporary Hit Radio format, competing directly with 99.5 RT. Kiss Jazz 101.1 (1988–1995) It changed its name to Kiss Jazz 101.1 and transformed into a smooth jazz format from 1988 to 1990 competing directly with Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3) before it quietly went off the air. 101.1 Showbiz Tsismis (1995–1998) Launched in December 18, 1995, MBC acquired the 101.1 FM frequency and launched the first show business gossip and music-format FM station in the country, 101.1 Showbiz Tsismis. At that time, its call sign was DWST, which stood for "Showbiz Tsismis" (Showbiz Gossip). 101.1 Showbiz Tsismis had a mix of show business news and the latest music hits, and even employed reporters with a reporting style similar to that of local AM stations. 101.1 YES! FM (1998–2016) On December 6, 1998, 101.1 was re-launched as Yes FM 101.1 with a different call sign (DWYS). Its format was hot adult contemporary similar to its sister station 90.7 Love Radio and became the undisputed number 1 FM station from 1999 to 2002. In July 2002, all MBC stations from FJE Building in Makati City were relocated and transferred to Star City Complex in Pasay, Philippines. In 2008, Yes FM 101.1 was again repackaged and adopted the slogan "Automatic 'Yan!" (That's Automatic!). The playlists used were almost the same as 90.7 Love Radio but the programming was different. In 2012, as part of "Radyo? Dalawa Lang Yan!" (Radio? There's Only Two!) campaign (which was launched by Yes FM and Love Radio in the first quarter of 2011), some DJs from 90.7 Love Radio such as Rica Herra, Missy Hista, Rico Pañero and Lala Banderas were moved to Yes FM 101.1 in exchange of Diego Bandido, Emma Harot, Kristine Dera and Robin Sienna which they were moved to the former, as well as the new branding as the "Hayahay" station, which later became also the slogan on other Yes FM and several Hot FMand Love Radio stations. In 2014, Yes FM is a Gawad Tanglaw Hall of Fame awardee because the station is awarded as the Best FM Station for five consecutive years. Since 2015, Yes FM banter are now based on 1 peso Hayahay quotes (e.g. "Kung Piso lang sana ang hot meals sa Cebu Pacific... Ay! Hayahay ang Buhay!"). At the midnight of July 18, 2016, DWYS was reformatted, ending the Yes FM brand that lasted 17 years. 101.1 Yes The Best (2016-present) On July 18, 2016, at exactly 6:00am, the station was reformatted as 101.1 Yes The Best. The station added adult contemporary songs similar to its sister station, 96.3 Easy Rock. Two DJs from 90.7 Love Radio, Shai Tisai and Raqi Terra were moved to 101.1 Yes The Best in exchange of Tanya Chinita and Kara Karinyosa that they were moved to the former. Totoy Bato later left the station in November 2016 to transfer to the former. In May 2017, 101.1 Yes The Best launched Yes The Best App, a mobile application that is also the first social TV experience for FM Radio in the Philippines. Format * Classical (1980–1985) * CHR (1985–1988) * Smooth jazz (1988–1992) * Showbiz (1995–1998) * CHR (Top 40)/OPM (1998–present) Other stations * Yes! The Best 106.3 (Dagupan) *Yes! The Best 91.1 (Boracay) *Yes! The Best 107.1 (Catbalogan) *Yes! The Best 106.3 (Dumaguete) *Yes! The Best 91.5 (Cebu) *Yes! The Best 94.3 (General Santos) *Yes! The Best 95.3 (Abra) *Yes! The Best 104.7 (Cagayan De Oro) *Yes! The Best 102.7 (Zamboanga) *Yes! The Best 104.1 (Valencia) *Yes! The Best 104.1 (Urdaneta) *Yes! The Best 101.1 (Guinobatan) *Yes! The Best 99.3 (lligan) *Yes! The Best 89.7 (Cauayan) Sister stations *Love Radio *Easy Rock *The Beat FM *Hot FM *Aksyon Radyo *Radyo Natin *DZRH Other stations broadcasting from same location *90.7 Love Radio *96.3 Easy Rock *Radyo Natin *DZRH 666 Owned and operated *Pacific Broadcasting Systems (Manila Broadcasting Company) External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter See also *DZRH *90.7 Love Radio *96.3 Easy Rock *Yes FM stations *Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila